


Coming Home

by artisticFlutter



Series: Hymn of Rebirth [2]
Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: But no real dialogue, F/M, Flirting, Making A Home, Post-Game, Sexual Tension, Some characters mentioned, Tail petting, Theater - Freeform, a practice in patience, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: When that cloak came off on-stage, Queen Garnet could not keep herself from rushing to him. He was back, after waiting so long for his return.(Part Two, Post-Game)
Relationships: Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Zidane Tribal
Series: Hymn of Rebirth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX was created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and Shinji Hashimoto, developed and published by Squaresoft, and re-released since by Square Enix. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): Ami and Jo

When the cloak came off during the Final Act, Garnet was on her feet. She’d been suspicious about who had been playing Marcus when it didn’t sound exactly like the actual Marcus who’d been on stage before the intermission, but to see the golden strands and cerulean blue eyes of the young man on stage, her heart brought her to the balcony ledge. Staring, so unsure if she was seeing things after months of waiting and hoping, her chest pounded as their eyes connected.

It was him.

Blessed Eidolons, it was _him_!

She didn’t hesitate after that.

Beatrix and Steiner opened the doors for her, and she raced down the halls and stairs despite her heels. She shocked the two guards and the crowd as she fervently attempted to reach the stage, but most of the audience was confused between the performance’s abrupt pause and the commotion she started. Only when the chain snapped on her neck did she give pause: the Royal Pendant. Touching her chest where the gem usually sat, her duty was to her people. As long as she had been waiting for him, should she really go back? He wasn’t any manner of noble – things would have to come to an end.

… But, she was never the true Princess or Queen either.

If she chose to uphold the life she had been given for the good of a nation, she could let herself be selfish once.

The crowd gave way now that they knew she was amongst them and allowed her to close that last distance between them. For too long, it’d been so great, but tossing her crown aside, what remained was merely space.

Garnet shouldn’t jump, but she did, arms outstretched; and he caught her with no words said between them, spinning her around before bringing her back to the ground.

With a quirked brow and sheepish grin, she collapsed onto him, pounding his chest angrily as tears escaped the corners of her eyes. Did he think that was all it took? That _look_? To make her forgive him for worrying her this long? But she couldn’t stay furious for long as relief filled her again and his hand tenderly stroked her hair. She didn’t bother attempting to hold back her tears, a fresh wave pouring from her eyes because he was here, truly. Beneath her hands, she could feel the wrinkles in his shirt, the warmth pouring from him, and his heart pounding firmly within his chest.

“How did you survive?”

She managed to pull back and speak loudly enough over the clapping from the crowd, just so he could hear her question. Meeting his eyes again, she felt his forehead come to rest upon hers.

“I didn’t have a choice. I had to live… I wanted to come home to you.”

Home… Did he really consider this – here - home? His expression softened further; he was so close.

“So… I sang your song.”

She shook her head, feeling herself truly smile for the first time in ages.

“ _Our_ song.”

The space was gone after she spoke. His lips were soft and she wanted to feel them longer, but alas, such engagement was brief.

Their friends chose that moment to extract themselves from the audience, Vivi’s children jumping to meet him while Eiko wanted a hug. Remembering she was still before the public, Garnet pulled back herself and allowed Zidane to be swarmed both in part because they should get some time with him and because he deserved it. Selfish as she wanted to be, she believed she could be patient a little longer.

They didn’t appear as shocked as her, but Freya and Amarant each gave Zidane solid punches to his shoulders all the same. If they had planned this – oh dear, she wondered how their first meeting again went. Maybe that had been avoided in favor of mail to circumvent bodily harm until the play. She would hope so to that end.

With a smile, she prepared to go placate her people concerning the play’s abrupt conclusion, but she found herself drawn back by her wrist. Glancing down, the familiar tip of a tawny tail had wrapped itself around her tight and seemed determined not to let go. Raising her head, Zidane was engaged in a conversation with Freya, but his eyes briefly glanced her way, his lip curved ever-so slightly. Biting her cheek, she wanted to stay; and taking a look towards her guards, she saw that Beatrix and Steiner weren’t actually guiding the crowd all that much. Instead, it looked like it dispersed on its own with people proceeding to carts and nearby taverns to continue celebrating her birthday. Maybe a few nobles seemed disgruntled by this change, but she was sure to hear from them in an audience on a later date. Even they knew better than to ruin a royal celebration.

The faintest blush rising to her cheeks, she let her fingers take hold of his tail, giggling softly when he jumped. Did he not expect that? Good, then she might get to surprise him throughout the night.

Keeping hold of his tail, she returned to his side at the center of the group, holding it before her in a way that it was out of most everyone’s immediate sight. She didn’t contribute actively to the discussion – mainly because it was directed at Zidane – but she did stay attentive to it. All the while, her other hand proceeded to comb through smooth fur in an almost idle manner; honestly, maybe she was a little more impatient than she would like to admit. There was some enjoyment watching the subtlest changes to his face in the meantime, and she had to question just how long he would last.

He was holding up well so far as Tantalus joined them, less to speak to him and more to talk to her this time.

“How’s that fer a happy endin’?” Baku guffawed, grinning all the while.

“We’re never going to finish performing a play proper, are we?” Marcus asked, shaking his head. Garnet tilted her head at the statement, but then laughed.

“This _does_ make it the second time the ending has been improved, doesn’t it?” At this rate, if they were to perform again, she wondered what the ending would be. She shook her head. “I don’t think I mind the change. Lord Avon’s original script remains unchanged, but there’s nothing wrong with new adaptations of a classic.”

“Right you are. Intelligent just as she’s beautiful,” Baku said. “Tha’ boy better not muck it up.”

“After all the soliloquies he was putting on alone? Not a chance,” Blank groaned, shaking his head. “How many nights he was practicing and throwing that cloak…”

“No more worryin’ about collaterals now!” Cinna cheered. “I’m serious! He made me spill my coffee several times and I just made it. You don’t just get to ruin freshly made coffee like that!”

“Shucks fellas! Give Zidane a break,” Ruby chided, placing her hands on her hips. “Ain’t nuthin’ wrong with him being excited ‘bout today! ‘Sides, better seein’ him back to his ol’ self than havin’ him mopin’ around again.”

“Moping? Now why was he doing that?” Garnet asked, looking towards Ruby.

The actress waved a hand. “Shoot darlin’. As much as we tried assurin’ him ya’ll didn’t take a new beau, some days he’d be lower than a snake’s belly in a wagon rut.”

“Oh…” Garnet didn’t understand exactly _what_ Ruby had said, but she could parse it out. “… With it being so long, I can understand why he might worry, but… I wanted to continue believing in his promise and believing in him. I’m sure a few thought I was naïve to hold onto that hope when Alexandria is waiting for my betrothal.”

It wasn’t as though she missed those discussions when they were brought before her, or the hushed whispers of her being like Aunt Hildagarde.

The tail she held managed to snake out of her hold; and though she worried what that meant, she still focused on Ruby. The young woman was beaming. “Them highfalutin’ folk can’t rush true love. Anyway, we’ve kept y’all here long enough. Better skedaddle ‘fore more people come over.”

“Hm?”

Glancing to her right, she wondered just how long Zidane had been hovering by her shoulder with his tail anxiously lashing left of her hip. It looked like he wanted to wrap it around, but was fighting against doing so. She smiled back to Ruby and nodded, “Yes. Thank you, Ruby. Let’s talk again later.”

Slipping her hand quietly into Zidane’s, she gave his a gentle squeeze. That’s all it took for her to be whisked away into the crowd and somehow beyond sight so quickly. It was busy, but she did worry what a certain Pluto Knight Captain might assume if she disappeared.

Perhaps he read her mind, or just knew she might worry because she soon heard him whisper, “The Captain and General asked that I escort Her Majesty to her chambers.”

“Did they now?”

She doubted Steiner would’ve given Zidane permission to the royal chambers even if they were on better terms. It would be less about his thievery and more about them being adolescents.

“I may have volunteered.” He winked as they stepped into the castle foyer. “Annnd just spoke to Beatrix really. She’ll handle Steiner, but we have some time before you need to get ready for tonight’s party.”

Oh, if only she could skip the party, but it was her own; it would be rude for her to not attend or outright cancel it at this point. It was a celebration of her rule and another year of her life in this kingdom, among those who’d become her people without fuss and trusted her to lead them on into the years that would hopefully be peaceful. All that was left to quell their worries was making sure the royal lineage continued. Still, a detail she didn’t want to worry about; not when Zidane held her bedchambers door opened and followed her inside. He seemed so sure of what he wanted to do before, but he may require some of her old ‘Dagger’ motivation to act.

When he closed the door behind him, she approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. What people would say if they knew she’d taken this actor and thief into her room, but she held him tightly all the same, her heart pounding when she felt his gloved fingers brush over her hands. Garnet released him when she felt him shifting and he turned around to face her, first placing his hands on her shoulders before they were brushing over her hair again. He drew her in – he _always_ drew her close, but with this touch, she was against him and he was backed against her door with his arms encircling her and his tail looped around her waist.

Did he cup her chin, or did she tilt her head without his aid?

Whichever occurred honestly didn’t matter except that she was feeling his lips against hers again – a touch light and hesitant until they were both on the same page. His hold became firm and his lips hungry, but she was gripping his shoulder and felt herself undoing the bow holding his hair. Now would be the time to say words, but she couldn’t hold herself back long enough to do more than gasp and pant between their kisses, squeaking even when he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but she trusted that he wouldn’t drop her though he did stumble a bit.

Perish the thought of ever relinquishing her hold on him, but she almost did when her body was settled upon her bedding. Their lips separated long enough for Garnet to see a cheeky grin, but then that distance was gone and her back met her blankets. What he did with his hands along her side made her wish she had disrobed, and she wondered if her raking at his back made him desire similarly.

If only she could give him her body just like she’d given him her heart, but… she had to pull away.

It was easily masked as her being breathless, and he was similar, but then, she met his forehead with hers and kept him there.

“I missed you…” she whispered. “I kept waiting and waiting… my mind kept warring to give up, but my heart would not yield. I did not want to give up on you, but…!”

“Shhh, no, you don’t have to explain it to me.” Their eyes met and she could see the remorse shining from his. “I’m sorry I took so long. Gods know how long I was in the Iifa Tree… and it was a hell of a time recovering once Mikoto found me. She expected me to die; quite the optimistic sister I have, huh?”

His laugh was forced and harsh, and Garnet had to frown. Moments ago, he’d been so passionate, but now his mood had dipped. But he always had worn emotions so clearly whether or not they were what he truly felt. This time, though, she could see the truth and she coaxed him to lie on the bed beside her. Settling herself partially upon him, she caressed his cheeks with her hands, and smiled when he nuzzled her palms back.

“If I had known, I would’ve expended all my white magic to heal you.”

“I know. That’s part of why I didn’t want her to tell you… the other part being in case I kicked the bucket. Didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

“Zidane…” She pouted, and pinched his cheek when he laughed. “Still trying to do things on your own. What did I tell you?”

“I know, I know…! But you understand why I did it this time, right?”

She said nothing because she’d be lying if she said she didn’t. Instead, the Queen decided to take solace in the fact he was here and how that was enough. “You came back.”

“I came home…”

Her heart skipped. That was the second time he’d said that – said he’d come home. They’d talked about home and what it meant plenty, but that look he was giving her along with his serene expression, she had to ask. “Are you sure? You know I can’t leave and venture the world freely anymore… It would mean restricting your own freedoms too.”

“I’m sure. Besides, I think I could use an extended break from adventuring…” He stretched beneath her, but she wasn’t going anywhere. She just watched him quietly as he raised his arms high above his head and then lower them, draping one around her shoulders. “And then when I do go out again, there’s a place to return to and rest. I’ll tell you about everything that’s happening outside the castle, and if I find anything interesting you should see, I got you out of here before, right?”

She giggled softly. “I believe I was the one who asked you to take me away. And your expression when I made such a request…”

“C’mon, no one expects their kidnapping target wanting _to_ be kidnapped,” he huffed. “Geez, I’ll just have to really surprise you next time.”

“Oh you will?”

“Yeah, I’ll have to try my best.” He raised his free hand to his chin, rubbing it as he hummed. “Security must be tighter since you’re Queen, but I might be able to think of a few ways. I guess I have to decide if I should kidnap you during a meeting or whisk you away in the middle of the night~”

“Strange… I thought if you came in the night, you would attempt to steal away in my bed…”

The way his eyes grew told her he hadn’t expected her to say that and it was her turn to give him a smirk. His hand on his chin shot to his chest and his head fell back to the bed. “My Queen, so bold…! To have some _knave_ in your bed who’s neither your betrothed nor consort?”

“I care not what my Court says.” Garnet raised herself above Zidane, looking down at his smiling face. She felt like they were reenacting the play again, but these words were not part of any of Lord Avon’s scripts. “Tonight I am myself: a mere woman in love with a man whomst did see beyond mine own station.”

“Nay, a mere woman thou art not for mine own love goes beyond form to thy soul, forever entwined with thee.”

“Prithee, hold me for tonight and never let go.”

“Even after the moons wane, I’ll never relinquish mine hold.”

Garnet found her head resting upon his chest again and any worry of him vanishing faded as she heard his heart beating soundly in his chest. She never wanted to stop listening to it, never wanted to stop feeling his embrace and love; and though he would probably continue his flirty banter to other women, she trusted he would come back to her.

“… Zidane, would you… really not mind giving up your freedom to be with me?”

“After everything, I swear to you, Dagger…” Her face flushed at the name, but she focused on him when he continued speaking. “Whatever I have to do to stay by your side, I’ll do it.”

Already she knew there was going to be much expected from him, but she would have to speak to her Council to be sure _what_ would need to be done. They wouldn’t easily grant him the title of Noble to allow them to wed at her request, and she could already see those few from Treno being the most vocal about it. Uncle Cid might grant him one in Lindblum, but then there was a matter of how that would look to the Burmecians. She would have to research further into the matter.

“Dagger… hey, Dagger.”

Her shoulders jostled, she blinked and noticed Zidane watching her closely.

“Don’t worry about the details right now. It’s your birthday, remember? Leave it for tomorrow.”

“My… you’re right.”

Exhaling to settle her thoughts, Garnet managed a smile and shifted closer to kiss him again only for both of them to jump up when there was a knock at the door.

_“Your Majesty, I’m here to help you prepare for the ball,”_ Beatrix called. Garnet heard Zidane groan ‘Already?’ and she too had to sigh. Had that much time already passed?

“One moment, Beatrix,” she answered and gazed back at Zidane. “I may be preoccupied during the ball, but… you’ll come back tonight?”

“If that’s what Her Majesty wishes,” he murmured, leaning close to her ear, causing her to shiver at the feeling of his breath. “I’ll gift her my presence… and any other day she may so desire it.”

“I don’t know… Unfortunately, how I do desire you must wait now,” she retorted, shocking him again by her words and emphasis of the point by touching his tail. She doesn’t think she ever saw his face turn that red before. “So behave until then and go.”

“Argh, dammit… I’m going to make this wait worth it.”

“Hmhm, you’re raising my expectations. Waiting for you has already been worth it.”

A chaste kiss to her cheek, he pushed himself up from the bed and strolled over to her window. She rose and walked over to him as he climbed onto the sill, exchanging with him one final look and then touching hands. His face brightened, and with a nod, he dropped over the ledge. Leaning out after him, Garnet saw him already sneaking back to rejoin the crowd waiting to come into the castle. Glancing over her shoulder when the door opened and affirming it was only Beatrix, she turned to gaze out the window again, but Zidane was out of sight.

“Well, Your Majesty?” Beatrix asked her eyebrow raised when Garnet turned back around. The General held out the forgotten Royal Pendant. She turned, allowing it to be chained back onto her neck.

While Beatrix did that, Garnet sighed, “I didn’t have a chance to ask him about everything, but there’s plenty of time. He wants me to be his home… and I want to grant him that.”

“I see…” Seeing her close her eye to think, the young Queen worried what her General might say on the matter. She may not be as fastened to the laws, but if it wasn’t possible, she would say. Opening her eye again, she said, “I’m not sure on the matter myself, but allow me to assist you with your research, Your Majesty.”

“Really? Thank you, Beatrix…!”

“My service is to protect the country, but my duty is to see to your well-being, Garnet,” Beatrix replied, nodding once. “Now then, your ballgown.”

“Yes, of course.”

Garnet would enjoy the rest of her birthday tonight, but tomorrow, she was ready to prepare for her own future. Whatever she needed to do to see it happen, even for the barest amount of happiness for the two of them, she would see it done. And for Zidane, hopefully he would allow her to help him with the next hurdles he would have to overcome, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part in the 'Hymn of Rebirth'!
> 
> I have a few more intended, but one part I'm just thinking about is an actual wedding chapter... ehh, up in the air, leave some feedback about it. What I do know is, next part, Zidane does what he can to show the Council he can be with Garnet with some outside interference. Meanwhile for Garnet, maybe she can't wait as long as she thought. We maaay bump the next part a rating... or two. Bah, I won't say anymore, don't wanna spoil it all!
> 
> For now, back to work on some other writings and drawings. Until next time, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next part!


End file.
